snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
“Don't worry, Dexter. It's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you! I'll always be by your side! I just want you to know that I...I...” –Blossom confessing her feelings to Dexter Blossom 'is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She and Mandy are concidered as the two main characters from Bleedman. She originates from the cartoon network series: ''The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Blossom moved along with her sister Bubbles and Buttercup to Megaville and went to the Megaville Elementary. While she was there she met a boy named Dexter and started a relationship with him. She followed Dexter to his lab where she discovered the android of Dee Dee, but got kicked out by Dexter from his lab. Blossom seeked more information by Otto, he traveled back in time with her and showed the past of Dexter. After Blossom gained the information of Dexter's past with Dee Dee and Mandark she went back to the real time. When she was outside alone she encountered a robot named GIR and suddenly was attacked by it's owner Bell. Eventually Mandark appeared along with some Clusters that attacked Blossom and kidnapped her. She was put by Mandark in a seal that filled itself with water so she would drown. Dexter eventually came to save her. After Dexter beated Mandark he freed Blossom but he was to late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him. But the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home she explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a globmonster, but was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Olga asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov Dexter was shocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. At the science fair the clusters interupted the dance preformance and attacked everyone. Blossom evectuated some people. Shortly she encountered Bell again and went into a fight with her. Eventually Bell grabbed a weird machine and went into the hole in the middle of the podium and Blossom followed her. When she arrived at the bottom Bell was gone but one of the security guards gave her some glasses and allowed her to follow Bell and fight her. Later on, during the struggle against the Cluster monster, Blossom had somehow failed to diffuse the bomb that Bell has been carrying, causing it to detonate. As a result, Dexter had observed that Blossom, along with Buttercup, are in trouble. Whether she survived from the powerful explosion or not is yet to be revealed... The Grim Tales From Down Below Blossom had survived the war and had engaged in some kind of relationship with Him that has given birth to a child, Mimi. After a battle for Mimi, Blossom's fate was unknown as she was seen desperately trying to reach Mimi after being seperated by Him. It is also unknown if Blossom was the traitor that Grim had previously described to Grim Jr. and Minimandy about Megaville's destruction being caused by a traitor. Blossom was also seen in a family photograph with Mimi, her sisters, Dexter and Courage. Another picture of Blossom with her daughter can be seen in "A picture says a thousand tears" in HIM's office. It is also mentioned by Hudson that there was a picture of Blossom being killed by her daughter. Meaning that she is presently dead. Personality Blossom is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her ingredient was "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. Blossom is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, forgetful, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. Powers and Abilities Blossom, being of Powerpuff Girl, can use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: *'''Flight, like all the Powerpuff Girls she is able to fly and leaves a pink trail behind in the air. *'Laser Vision', also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are pink. *'Super Strength', Blossom like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can only be stronger than her when she's mad. *'Engery Projection' *'X-ray vision' *'Sonic Scream', Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. *'Enchanced Durability', like all the Powerpuff Girls they can durate much damage. *'Tornado Spin', Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill. *'Super Speed' Like her sisters. However, Blossom has some abilities that are unique to her like her Ice Breath and Power Shot abilities. Blossom is very good in hand-to-hand combat and uses her intellect during battle to first think and then do. In Grim Tales WHAM it has been revealed that adult Blossom has a distant connection with her daughter (Mimi) to let her know where she is. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Blossom can survive unaided in space. She also has photographic memory, which is another power that her sisters don't have. Appearance In the show Powerpuff Girls, Blossom has pink eyes with long straight redheaded hair and bangs. She wears a pink dress with a black belt, long white socks and Mary Jane shoes. The signature part of her outfit is a big red bow and heart shape hair-clip. In the Bleedman comics, she wears a pink Megaville uniform that involves a pink skirt with white panties underneath and top with red bow attached, which makes up her school uniform. Her regular outfit is the same as her cartoon counterpart, albeit drawn with more detail and accuracy because of her now completely human-like physiology. In Grim Tales WHAM in Mimi's memory adult Blossom's appearence changed over the past. Adult Blossom wears somewhat the same clothes she wore at the Megaville center for arts when she was young, she wears the same pink skirt and top with the same white shirt underneath and black tie, a long white lab coat that has been tattered at the bottom, pink flats and large round glasses. Adult Blossom doesn't wear her signature big red bow and heart shape hair-clip anymore. Quotes *''"Let's do things like we always do..."'' Blossom to her sisters *''"You're a time traveler!!?"'' Blossom to Otto *''"Alright, who wants some potato salad?"'' *''"Bell! She's back!"'' *''"Is this a game to you!?" Blossom to Bell *"Beat it. Beetle!"'' Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Blossom. Category:Protagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Female Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Powerpuff Girl Category:Scientist Category:Main Character Category:Transhuman